1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved attachment for use in combination with a fishing pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,398, issued to Bugatti, discloses a power driven fishing reel having a motor attached to the bottom of the rod, having a shaft for turning the spindle on the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,736, issued to Mihalko, discloses an electric power driven fishing reel mounted on the rod that is actated using an operational switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,271, issued to Stratton, discloses a power driven fishing reel comprised of a motor mounted on a fixed suppor, joined to the reel with a flexible shaft.